A continuous acoustic mixer (CAM) is a device that can impart acoustic energy onto one or more materials passing through it. The acoustic energy can mix, react, coat, or combine the materials. The CAM can often process materials more quickly and uniformly than batch mixers. In some applications, the CAM can process a solid material and a liquid material together to form a paste.